hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
The Walls
"Four teams fight each other for victory after 15 minutes of preparation. During preparation, work as a team to collect '' ''resources, so you can build large defences & craft armour and weapons. From eleven maps to choose from, you experience a different game every time. With killstreaks and unlockable perks, The Walls is an excellent game for players who enjoy regular Minecraft PvP." Maps * Shire * Nordic * Nether is gone BTW * LoveLand * Jungle * Island * Fantasy * Dwarven * Castle * Candyland * Aztec * Sarrat * Outback * Egypt * Modern The Walls Shop There are a lot of items in the walls shop, separated into starters and perks. Starters are items you will get every time you play, and perks will give you certain abilities. Basic Starters Advanced Starters Perks Tips and Tricks There are 21 strategies in The Walls. Some are offensive, while others rely on surviving and clutching. Offensive 1. Brawling. This strategy just revolves at finding players who are above ground and killing them. This is usually a risky strategy, because team members may overwhelm you. However, you will probably get at least one kill using this strategy. (Counter : use the center rushing strategy first. Try and kill the brawler with your superior equipment. This will be an easy kill) 2. Center rushing. This is a strategy which you could stick to when the game begins. You build a small platform in the corner, and try and get the chests in the middle. This will result in superior equipment, so you could use the brawling strategy and get some kills. (Counter : you can always center rush yourself ! If you see people jumping at the edge of the walls, why would you not get into the center and get some fine equipment yourself ? After that, you could have a fair fight with the other rusher.) 3. Skybase rushing. Here, you will try to run into an enemy skybase, and to kill or to knock the towerers off. Having done that, you could loot the chests in the skybase. Here is a list of handy stuff for this strategy : -Bucket of water. You could just climb onto a skybase. -Bow with arrows. You could shoot the skybasers from your own skybase. -Building blocks. You could build a tower above the enemy tower, and take them by surprise. -Shovel. You could get some blocks from their first support tower, and build up by removing blocks above you and placing blocks beneath you. If you do this right, the skybasers won't even notice you. Defensive 1. Clutching. This strategy revolves around building yourself in at a safe location below ground and coming out when your team is almost dead or when an other team got more players, and dominates the game. You would have some very good armor at this point, and you could try to win the game for your team. (Counter : locate the enemies below ground. Get an easy kill by digging down to their location. If you would have center rushed, you would win a close quarter fight against a clutcher. Furthermore, this strategy requires a lot of skill, because taking on some 10 players alone is NOT easy.) 2. Trapping. Here, you are setting up traps for the enemy. You would also need a lot of food, because it will usually take a while before the first enemies will come. This strategy forces the enemies to come to your (underground) location to kill you and to win the game. Contrary to clutching, when you leave your underground spot, you stay in there until the game ends, and use your extra time to build some traps. When built, you could enjoy a few easy kills, and use the equipment of the trapped enemies to go out of your base and to kill your remaining enemies. (Counter : never assume that simply mini and holding the enemies at bay. Read this skybase thread for more information on this strategy.) 3. Skybasing. Here you set up a skybase. You usually need a lot of wood as that is one of the best building blocks. You should get Quest Master Category:Minigames Category:The Walls Category:Team Survival Category:Classic Games